


8 Years of 1D so you get a snippet!

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hello yes i am the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: it's been 8 years guys. 8 YEARS.





	8 Years of 1D so you get a snippet!

hey! wow. 8 years eh? 8 years is a long time. do you know what else is a long time? how long it takes me to write a new instalment of Soft. 

I've been thinking for a while that i want to give you guys a snippet of Soft 5 (also known as S5 among the people who help me write this monster, lol) because the response from me asking what you guys would like added was crazy and awesome and i love all of you, and because it's been 8 years of one direction, and because Desperate is edging to 300 kudos, and because I'm on the cusp of hitting 50k words for S5. no. I'm not joking. S5 is going to be 50k+ and i don't even know how to comprehend that I've written that much for something that started off being less than 5k.

S5 is definitely the wild child of the Soft series, jumping right back in after S3, because i am the worst and have made some weird Star Wars time jumping happen within the series. For the record, Soft works like this story wise - S4, Desperate, S1, S2, S3, S5. I know. I'm the worst. Because of this though, when I wrote S4 it had some heavy boundaries for me. I had to write around the fact that they were young and exploring and didn't do wild things like they were in S3. I had to cut out so many ideas to make S4 work, and I struggled with that a lot, and I pushed my writing in it too. Trying to write an entire day without any dialogue between H&L was one of the hardest things I've ever done. The fact that i pulled it off and it's some peoples favourite instalment is still hard to get my head around. 

Because of S4 being that way though, i went into S5 wanting to write something wild and crazy. I'm sure some of you are desperately hoping for a certain foreshadowed event to happen, but I'm going to keep that my little secret for now. (who remembers how long i held onto writing harry sick in bed?)

what i can tell you though, is that S5 is hot and heavy, emotional and a little traumatic. its strictly H&L, completely baby!harry and daddy!louis. we make some new friends and they help us with a few things. we obviously explore and expand our boundaries like always. oh, and theres a second short scene that you guys will get afterwards, probably a few months after S5 has been posted. its a fun little verse that fits right in and i like to write when I'm not so sure on writing S5. i think you guys will have a good time with it. 

lastly i have to thank the two best betas for sticking with me while writing S5.

\- Allison i don't know how you do it. you've been with me through writing S4 and editing that beast, I'm so sorry for making you edit S5. you stick with me as more than just a beta, you're a great friend even when I'm making dumb decisions and ripping my heart out of my chest for someone who doesn't deserve it. you freaked out with me as i stood and made eye contact with h himself while he decided to be a stand up comedian during my show. thanks for telling him to wear pink for me. you're the best. (sorry for ignoring you while I'm writing this I'm sure you've texted me lol)

\- Ni, oh Ni. i feel like half of this fic belongs to you, thank you so much for letting me write your ideas into this story, and thank you for dealing with all of my weird questions and for dealing with me sending you 5 screenshots in a row of something I've written and then having you freak out about it. I'm fairly sure i was about to dive into months of writers block but you came along and said, no girl, I'm going to give you some of the best ideas and let you have them. you took this fic from crazy to over the top and i can't thank you enough. 

ANYWAYS. I'm sure I've blabbered enough and you've either skipped ahead or are just begging me to get on with the snippet. i can't share much without ruining the whole thing BUT i can share a little bit. obviously S5 is completely unedited and this may not make it into the final cut, but i hope you guys can enjoy it anyways. 

thank you so much for reading, and as always, if you want to suggest something for the fic you can either leave a comment or you can message me on tumblr (just search for othersideofdark), anon or privately, ill see it and respond!! or if you just have questions in general or whatever you can also send me that, i promise I'm friendly! 

 

\----------

 

“How long has he been going?” Louis asked first, Harry’s head swinging around at the sound of his voice.  
  
“About four hours, he’s relentless tonight,” Harry’s trainer said, Louis seeing Harry start to come over.  
  
“No, go stretch,” Louis yelled to Harry, making him stop dead and frown, nostrils flaring as he turned and continued stretching.  
  
“He’s wound up, and he’s also done for today, he needs to come home now,” Louis said, Harry turning to protest.  
  
“Don’t start, it’s enough and you know it, come cool out baby,” Louis said, watching Harry glare at him.  
  
“He’s right, you’re past your peak, we’ll keep working in the next session,” Harry’s trainer agreed, Harry popping his mouth guard off his teeth and chewing on it, setting his jaw then releasing it before giving up and walking to the edge of the ring where his trainer was holding the ropes down, Louis waiting for him.  
  
“No, I don’t want that it’s gross,” Louis said as Harry tried to drop his mouth guard in Louis’ hands, giggling at Louis’ reaction.  
  
Louis followed Harry to his open locker, watching as he spat his mouth guard into it.  
  
“Can you help me?” Harry asked Louis, holding his gloved hands inbetween themselves.  
  
“Sure love,” Louis said, skillfully undoing Harry’s gloves as he had the many times he had come to get Harry, so much so that Harry would Uber to the gym so they could go home together.  
  
Harry hissed as Louis pulled his first glove off, his hands angry about moving after being abused for so long. Louis pulled the second one off with the same reaction, going to work on Harry’s wraps.  
  
“Sorry, it’s going to hurt,” Louis warned as he unwrapped Harry’s hands as gently as he could, Harry tap dancing through the pain until his hands were freed.  
  
“Yeah, that’ll need some ice,” Louis said, “let’s get you stretched out first though.”  
  
Louis guided Harry back to a quiet area where he could stretch out his muscles, Louis watching him calm down as he moved through each of his yoga poses, his muscles relaxing and lengthening under his skin. Louis could tell Harry was trying to unwind, searching for a place where he felt centred and not so tense, but Harry’s eyes were still swimming with emotion when he finished, Louis seeing it when Harry strode over to him.  
  
“Is it an ice bath day?” Louis asked, trying to keep Harry from cracking while he was still hot, his sweat still drying on his skin.  
  
“Um, yeah,” Harry said, softer than before but still laced with an edge, Louis replying with an ‘okay’ as they headed to the back room.  
  
Thankfully it was a time of night where the gym was fairly quiet, the weird metal tubs they got for ice baths all free, Louis getting a chair as Harry turned one on and plugged it, letting it fill as he went to the fridge and grabbed his smoothie, downing half of the liquid recovery before placing it beside his tub and heading to the freezer, taking two bags of ice in each hand. Louis sat on the chair backwards beside the tub, watching Harry gingerly rip open the bags with his hands that were slightly swelling, dumping the ice into the water. Harry drunk down the rest of his recovery while the bath finished filling, Louis reaching and turning off the tap. Harry snapped the lid shut on his empty cup before stripping off his shorts and getting rid of his sneakers and socks, left in his compression pants.   
  
“In ya go baby, waters gunna be warm,” Louis joked, Harry snorting at him before reaching his hand out, Louis taking it and helping him balance as he stepped into the icy water.  
  
“It never gets better,” Harry said as he stood in the bath, mentally willing himself to sit down and ignore that his toes were cramping already. He took a deep breath before sitting, gasping as the cold enveloped his body.  
  
“Good job, just let your body relax, it’ll subside,” Louis said, guiding Harry’s hand into the water, even as he hissed and his body shivered. Harry felt his skin prickling as he tried to relax, closing his eyes and keeping his breathing as even as he could.  
  
“Good, just like that,” Louis praised him, Harry opening his eyes and looking at Louis.  
  
“You’re timing right?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yep, I’m watching,” Louis said, glancing at the timer he had set on his phone, Harry carefully moving himself in the tub, trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
“I don’t know why they decided on metal tubs for a gym,” Louis said, Harry smiling.  
  
“Aesthetic purposes?” Harry guessed, Louis shrugging, watching as Harry struggled, his chest red from the water.  
  
Louis let him soak in peace for a while, Harry setting his head back on the edge of the tub and re-closing his eyes.  
  
“You doing okay?” Louis asked halfway through, Harry looking up at him with a glare in his eyes.  
  
“I’m in an ice bath, how do you think I’m doing?” Harry replied.  
  
“The sass baby, I just don’t want any toes lost,” Louis said, Harry holding his toes out of the water and wiggling them at Louis while Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
“Okay okay, I get it, you have seven minutes left,” Louis said, Harry groaning out.  
  
“I liked the days when I only had to do six minutes tops,” Harry said, watching as Louis got up and went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water with electrolytes, Harry’s name on it. He grabbed a towel off the rack as well, heading back to Harry.  
  
“Sip love,” Louis said as he unscrewed the cap and held the bottle to Harry’s mouth, Harry taking in the liquid.  
  
“Thank you,” Harry said as Louis only let him have some of the water, pulling it away afterwards.  
  
“Of course,” Louis said as he fluffed the towel out, having set the water down beside Harry’s empty cup.  
  
“Two minutes bub,” Louis said as he checked his phone, Harry fidgeting and looking to the ceiling as he tapped his fingers on the bottom of the tub.  
  
“My nipples are so hard,” Harry said, Louis laughing out and shaking his head.  
  
“They are! It’s so cold in here,” Harry defended himself, making Louis laugh even more.  
  
“Is it all four that get hard or just the two?” Louis asked, faking innocence.  
  
“Heeeey,” Harry whined out, pretending to cover all four of his nipples, Louis’ phone going off at the same time.  
  
“How about you and your four nipples get out of the bath now?” Louis said, shutting his phone off and holding the towel out.  
  
“Gladly,” Harry said before he stood up, stepping out of the tub directly into Louis’ arms.  
  
“There we go,” Louis said as he wrapped Harry up and rubbed on his arms, Harry drying himself off as much as he could.  
  
“Let’s get these pants off too,” Louis said, holding onto the towel as Harry wiggled out of the tight fabric, rolling it off of his legs and fighting it off of his ankles. Harry shivered as he dried his legs off, Louis letting him have the towel as he picked up Harry’s wet pants, wringing them out over the bath.  
  
“Goodness you absolutely reek,” Louis said as Harry’s sweaty smell came out of the pants, Louis scoffing at it. Harry shrugged.  
  
“Those are not living in your gym bag for a week Harry, those go right in the wash, I swear,” Louis said as he folded the pants and tossed them down on the floor, reaching and unplugging the tub.  
  
“Don’t you like my smell? Please? Please baby?” Harry said, trying to get Louis into his towel, Louis gawking and trying to push him away.  
  
“Harry! Don’t! No, you haven’t even washed your hair yet,” Louis said, Harry letting go as someone else came into the room, eying them before going to do his own business, Louis turning to Harry.  
  
“Let’s get going, clothes and car baby,” Louis said, “and those in the wash.”  
  
Louis pointed to Harry’s pants as he walked away, sliding out of the room while Harry tied the towel around his waist and collected his items.  
  
Louis waited in the Range Rover until Harry was coming out, dressed back in his sneakers, socks and shorts, a baggy sweatshirt and beanie added to his look. He put his bag in the back before hopping in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut.  
  
“I’m nervous,” was said with a temper behind it, Louis knowing that Harry had wound back up in the short time they had been apart.

 


End file.
